


Ten Facts About Harry Potter

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: Ten Facts About . . . [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Slytherin!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten flashes into the life of Harry Potter, in a reality where he gets Sorted into Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Facts About Harry Potter

(10)  Professor McGonagall is Harry's favourite professor. 

It doesn't matter that he's a Slytherin and she's the Head of Gryffindor.  It doesn't matter that she's the strictest teacher he has, and hardly ever smiles, and is often a little scary.  It doesn't even matter that he's not particularly good at Transfiguration. 

All that matters is that he was nothing, less than nothing, for ten years – and then one day, Professor McGonagall came and said _this is **wrong **_and took him away. 

(9)  The first time Harry meets a wizard his own age, he's getting measured for his robes at Madam Malkin's. 

"I'll be in Hufflepuff, of course," he says.  "I think I'd _leave _if I didn't, it's the only decent House at Hogwarts.  What about you?" 

"I don't know," replies Harry, but he's instantly convinced that he'd rather end up anywhere else. 

Anything Zacharias Smith likes _can't_ be good. 

(8)  He ends up sitting with a girl named Hermione Granger, who drafts him into her search for a toad. 

He wanders around for about fifteen minutes, until he stumbles across someone else:  a very large, very miserable, very lost boy of his own age. 

"Hi," says Harry.  "Have you seen a toad?" 

The boy sniffles.  "No.  Have you seen Draco?" 

Harry doesn't know what Draco is, but he introduces himself and then the boy instantly agrees to help. 

(7)  When Harry puts on the Sorting Hat, he almost immediately realises that he's not going to be rushed off like Draco Malfoy (_so that's what – who – Gregory was talking about_) or Susan Bones.  

_Not Hufflepuff, not Hufflepuff, _he thinks, as loud as he dares. 

The Hat stops vacillating for a moment.  _Not_ _Hufflepuff, eh? _it says, sounding surprised and amused.  _Well, I should think not._ 

(6)  Harry ends up in Slytherin, because he likes the idea of being great, and he can't think of any reason _not _to be. 

He's sorry, though, that none of his friends come with him.  Apparently, Neville did manage to convince the others that Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't _either _the best Houses, because Hermione gets Sorted into Ravenclaw and Gregory into Hufflepuff. 

It's sort of funny:  Neville gets into Gryffindor himself.  Harry's even happy for him.  He just wishes he and his only friends weren't spread across the Houses like that. 

(5)  Harry likes his friends in Slytherin, but he can't help but like Neville and Gregory and Hermione better. 

(4)  Harry only mentions the Dursleys in passing, and doesn't understand why the other Slytherins are so horrified.

"The Muggles kept you in a _cupboard?_" says Daphne, her eyes wide. 

"Well, they're Muggles," Draco tells her.  "What can you expect?" 

Even he looks shocked, though.  And when they find out about the rest, they're not just surprised, they're _furious_.  Not at Harry, though – _for _Harry, the only time he ever remembers anybody except Professor McGonagall being angry on his behalf.  

So when they all write to their parents, ignoring Harry's protests that it wasn't that bad, the protests aren't too loud.  And before he knows what's happening people are coming to talk to him and there's a trial and it's in _The Daily Prophet _and everything.

It's kind of embarrassing, especially when Zacharias Smith pretends to cower in a closet, but there's a part of him that's glad too.  The Dursleys _should _pay for what they did to him, they _should _suffer, they _should _be humiliated – 

"I hate them, I've always hated them," he says passionately.  Professor Snape looks almost sympathetic, but Professor Dumbledore and even Professor McGonagall seem alarmed. 

"Perhaps," she says, after a pause, "you should ask Mr Longbottom or Mr Goyle about Azkaban." 

Afterwards, he decides that even the Dursleys don't deserve _that._  He's still not sorry that he doesn't have to live with them, though. 

(3)  It turns out that Harry has relatives on his father's side, _lots _of relatives. He ends up with a great-aunt:  she's very strange and very old and doesn't seem to know what to do with him, but she keeps him fed and clothed, and tells him all sorts of interesting stories.  They get on well enough, and he's sorry when she dies a year later. 

Sometimes he wonders why he wasn't sent to live with her in the first place, but Professor McGonagall won't say, and Harry can't quite bring himself to ask the Headmaster. 

(2)  Harry is Professor Snape's favourite student.  Everybody knows it, though nobody dares say anything. 

It's odd, though:  until the moment he accidentally said aloud, "I wonder what would happen if I stirred the other way," he could have sworn that Snape _hated _him. 

(1)  Harry doesn't like the way the other Slytherins talk about Muggles.  The Dursleys were horrible, but he knows they aren't all bad. 

Still, it's not worth fighting about.


End file.
